Never Alone
by Yvonne Park
Summary: But Ginny,” he whispered, looking into her eyes, “I don’t want to be alone ever again.” He slowly dropped to one knee, and Ginny gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. - a one-shot of when Harry finally proposes to Ginny.


The evening was cold as they sat on the stone bench by the snow covered flutterby bush. A million stars gleamed in the heavens, and the moon, a bright crescent above the mountains. The snow sparkled in what little light the stars gave. But because of the bright white snow there, was still enough light for them to see each other.

As Harry put his arms around her, he noticed that Ginny was shivering. He quickly waved his wand and they were surrounded with warm air.

"Oh thanks Harry," Ginny said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that." She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the snow fall.

They sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence because there was no need for talk. They had spent so much of the last few years rushing around trying to make the world a better place that just relaxing was a rare, and very prized thing. It had been four years since the battle at Hogwarts. Four years since Harry finally defeated Riddle.

The last four years had been hard. The world was still trying to recover from the scars Voldemort had made. The first two years had been spent tracking down what was left of the Death Eaters. Harry led the hunt on request from Kingsley. Many of the other students who had fought that night joined him, eager for this darkness to finally leave this world.

This last year had felt like finally waking up from a bad dream. All the Death Eaters had been rounded up, Hogwarts had been re-built, and all of their friends were finally out of St. Mungos. Life was just starting to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could ever be. With so many friends gone, it was hard to move on.

Harry took a deep breath as he stared up to the stars, the warming spell melting the falling snow before it reached them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking up into his green eyes.

"I was just thinking about my parents," he said quietly. "And Sirius, and Remus. I'm just sad that none of them are here now."

"Harry, I always tell you. They will always be with you. Right here," she said softly, placing her hand over his heart.

Harry held her hand over his heart for a few minutes. He loved how her hand always felt so perfect in his. He sighed after a while and stood up, pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Tonight was supposed to be perfect, and here I am making it all depressing."

He swiftly kissed her on the cheek, and when he looked at her again she saw a sparkle in his eyes as he beamed down at her.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, pulling her down the snow covered path. She was laughing now as he tugged her along.

He led her to a brightly lit garden, completely untouched by the snow. It had the same warming spell that Harry had used at the bench.

"Harry! This is gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing into the garden. There were flowers everywhere of every shape and color imaginable. Bright tulips and spring daisies, and in the very center, a little fountain surrounded by deep red roses and lilies as white as the snow.

Ginny spun around, trying to see everything all at once. Harry stood leaning against the arch at the entrance of the garden, laughing at the look of childlike wonder on her face.

"Did you make this?" she asked him quietly.

"No, actually this garden has been here for a very long time," he said softly, waling over to her. "When we stayed at Grimmauld Place all those years ago, I spent a few nights staying up late to talk to Sirius. He told me a lot about my parents. And one thing he told me about was this garden. My dad used to bring my mum here. It was one of her favorite places."

"Oh Harry, that's beautiful," Ginny said, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her hand.

Harry reached down and picked one of the lilies by the fountain and gave it to her.

"I always came here when life was too overwhelming after the war. I'm sorry I never brought you here before. It was my place to be alone. But Ginny," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "I don't want to be alone ever again."

He slowly dropped to one knee, and Ginny gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Ginevera Molly Weasely, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful diamond ring.

Tears started falling thick and fast as Ginny smiled down at the man she had loved since she was twelve.

"Yes," she whispered, trying to find her voice again. "Yes. Yes…yes! Oh Harry, yes!"

He stood up as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

When he finally put her down he took her hand in his and slipped the ring on to her third finger. He kissed her hand, smiling down at her.

"Now you won't ever have to be alone," she whispered as she pulled his lips to hers again, the snow still falling softly outside of their garden haven.

**This story was commissioned for my friend Kayley. She really wanted a Harry/Ginny story, so I hope I did a good job! I would be so happy if I got some reviews! Come on, please! Its my birthday, and I have to spend it in boring Idaho, so reviews would just make my day! :D**

**And thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my other stories! You are the people who keep me writing! Love you all!  
**


End file.
